1. Field
The present invention relates to an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) and a method of driving the same.
2. Related Art
An organic light emitting element used for an OLED is a self-luminance element in which a light emitting layer is formed between two electrodes. By injecting electrons and holes from an electron cathode and a hole anode, respectively, into a light emitting layer, the organic light emitting element is an element that emits light when excitons in which the injected electrons and holes are coupled drop from an excited state to a ground state.
When a scan signal, a data signal, and power are supplied to a display panel including a plurality of subpixels disposed in a matrix form, the OLED enables selected subpixels to emit light, thereby displaying an image.
A driving method of the OLED includes an analog driving method of driving a display panel by supplying a current or a voltage to the display panel and a digital driving method of adjusting an emission time. The digital driving method includes an Address Display Separation (ADS) driving method and an Address While Display (AWD) driving method.
The AWD driving method is implemented so that lengths of subframes have different weighted times or emission times. In the AWD driving method, a subpixel is turned on and turned off in every subframe and in this case, luminance is determined in proportional to accumulation of a turn-on time of the subpixel.
In a conventionally suggested AWD driving method, an erase time (Erase) that erases a data signal is inserted into only subordinate subframes having a time smaller than 1 horizontal addressing time (1V addressing). Therefore, in a conventionally suggested AWD driving method, an error occurs that changes a voltage that determines actual luminance of a subpixel for a present subframe according to a state (turn on or turn off) of a subpixel for a previous subframe. As a result, in the conventionally suggested AWD driving method, an image quality deviation occurs due to an error occurrence factor and thus enhancement thereof is requested.